


Graze

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kink Exploration, Knifeplay, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Rhett and Link try knife play and Rhett questions the sanity of letting Link use a knife.





	Graze

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 4: Knifeplay

Rhett really, really wanted to move. He considered that maybe he didn’t want to, but at the same time, instinct told him he really, really wanted to. It was his fight or flight kicking in, the response to the impending danger and doom in front of him. Even though they were well-prepared, safe, had practiced before getting into the heat of the moment, he didn’t expect it to be so startling once he was restrained.

Link was clearly feeling the same way, their practice with Rhett unrestrained clearly having faded to shaky hands and nerves. Shaky hands were the last thing you wanted to see when someone was holding a knife to your skin, but Rhett willed himself to relax, to let go, to let Link do this. He clenched his fists, wriggled his toes, tried to do anything he could to keep himself from jerking at the restraints from making Link feel like he didn’t want this.

Link trailed the cool metal of the blade tip on Rhett’s skin as gently as possible, taking extra care not to slip, to dig in, to press at all. It was a soft, tickling drag, and for a moment, Rhett let himself believe it was a feather or a finger instead of knife.

Link twisted his wrist to one side, pressing the cool metal of the side of the knife against Rhett’s nipple, causing Rhett to arch his back off of the table. His hands and legs may have been tied down, rope holding each limb in place, but he couldn’t resist bucking against the feeling.

Part of Rhett felt the strong desire to escape, the human instinct of mortal danger being something to flee from, but that part of him was getting quieter every second as fear gave way to thrill, as panic gave way to pleasure.

“Mmm, you like how that feels baby?” Link teased Rhett with words, grazing the knife softly along Rhett’s hipbone. “You like that at any moment, this could slip?” Link emphasized the danger of it, playing up the talk about how this was nearly life-or-death. He trailed it down Rhett’s chest, then gently along his collarbones, up toward his neck. They were playing a dangerous game, or at least, Link thought they were.

“Yes, god yes, please don’t stop, daddy, please.” Rhett trusted Link completely. Or, almost completely. Trusting Link with a knife was a big leap of faith, even if he would have given Link everything he was, even if he was willing to die for him. Not like this, not under these circumstances. When Link had first suggested they attempt knife play, Rhett’s initial gut response was  _ not a chance in hell _ . Who would trust Link with a knife?

But Link wanted to try, and Rhett was always game to try something new, so he agreed that if they were careful, they could do it. Rhett, of course, took every precaution necessary, including swapping the knife out for a prop knife that he’d acquired from a friend in the industry without telling Link. They looked nearly identical, and Link hadn’t seemed to notice. His shaking hands made the danger seem real to both of them, Link thinking he could hurt Rhett by accident.

Link pressed the knife against Rhett’s arm, firmly enough that it just might break the skin had it been a real knife, but not enough to hurt too badly, not in a place where Rhett would bleed out if it slipped, if he did cut Rhett.

Rhett gasped -- it felt surprisingly good -- but then his mind flashed to fear that Link had the same idea to switch the knives, and by accident, had switched to a real one?

“Do you need me to stop?” Link must have read the sudden panic written on Rhett’s face, the sudden fear, but before Rhett could answer, Link kissed his neck, letting the knife fall away from Rhett’s skin. Rhett groaned loudly in response.

“Fuck, daddy, please don’t stop. Please?”

“Mmm,” Link groaned, running the very tip of the blade along the skin next to Rhett’s erect cock. He set the knife down again, using his fingers to graze the cock itself. “You’re a horny little kitten today, aren’t you? Being so, so good for daddy.” Rhett whimpered, and when Link brought the knife back to his skin, he was so blinded by the words coming from Link’s mouth, the way that he was feeling, that he didn’t care what happened. He focused completely on Link’s touch, on the cool metal against his skin.

Link placed the knife on the table above Rhett’s head, moving it far enough away that neither of them could accidentally get hurt on it. He climbed onto Rhett, straddling him and kissing down his body, wrapping his lips around Rhett, stroking him with his mouth and his hand to get Rhett ready. He’d teased enough, and Link couldn’t keep his hands off any longer. He licked, leaving long, wet trails on Rhett’s cock, kissing and sucking, the sounds he was making as he slurped and licked obscene and wet, leaving Rhett muttering a flood of obscenities as he threw his head back, lifted his hips to get deeper into Link’s mouth. Link reached under Rhett, gripping his ass and pulling him into his mouth more, guiding the thrusts to remind Rhett he was in charge.

Rhett whimpered and begged, arched and tugged at his restraints. His pleas and curses turned into incoherent babbling. He tried to keep asking for more but his words were lost, a flood of gibberish as Link pulled him closer to the edge.

“God, Fuck! I’m so close! I’m so fucking close please don’tstop _ please _ ,” Rhett begged. Link’s response to this was to lift his head, pull away from Rhett’s cock, and Rhett whimpered at the loss. Link let his own cock graze against Rhett, and the look in Rhett’s eyes were hungry, wild, the touch sensitive and making it harder for him to resist, harder for him to hang on a little longer.

“Tell me what you want, baby? You want to come? Tell me…” Link whispered, his fingers grazing Rhett’s neck. His legs locked Rhett’s hips into place, making it even more impossible for Rhett to move.

“I want… I want to come for you, daddy. Please?” Rhett breathed the words out on an exhale as Link traced Rhett’s lips with his tongue. Link reached up and Rhett assumed for a moment he was grabbing the knife, that he had plans to draw this out, tease Rhett longer. Rhett tensed up, but then he heard the cap of the lube flip open as Link realized he couldn’t wait, either.

Link poured some into his hand, slicking Rhett’s cock, then reaching between his own legs to slick himself up. He may have been the one in charge, the dominant one of the moment, but  _ damn  _ he loved how Rhett felt inside of him. He slowly lowered himself onto Rhett, having full control of the pace with Rhett restrained.

“God, baby, you feel so good. That feels so good, baby… fuck…” Link moaned reassurances, guiding Rhett into him further, slowly, then quicker until Rhett’s breath rasped. Rhett tugged at his restraints. He was itching to get his hands on Link, to hold him close, to stroke Link’s cock and guide him to a climax. But Link placed a hand on his arm, a silent reminder to still himself, to just relax and enjoy. Link instead stroked himself, continuing to ride Rhett, bringing them both closer and closer to finishing. Link gasped, then growled.

“Fuck, Rhett, I’m gonna… I’m gonna come,” he said, as he spilled across Rhett’s chest.

Apparently he was speaking for both of them, the rare occasion they both came in time with each other, Link across Rhett’s chest, Rhett inside of Link, their pants and cries, sweat and come mixing together as Link collapsed onto Rhett. For long moments, they just laid there, Link’s body draped over him. Link ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair, grazed his fingers on Rhett’s arm. As he stilled, Rhett worried for a moment that Link might fall asleep, forget to untie him, but finally Link pushed himself off, untying each of Rhett’s arms. Rhett rubbed at his wrists as Link untied his ankles, then massaged the skin there, kissing it and rubbing it carefully.

“So… was it worth trying again?” Rhett wondered if Link had enjoyed it as much as he had. Rhett may have been the more hesitant one going in, but he was surprised at how much he ended up enjoying it. Link shook his head, though.

“I dunno, man. I was kind of worried I was going to hurt you. That’s why I put it down halfway through.”

“Can I confess something?” Rhett figured now was as good a time as any to own up to the fact that he’d deceived Link, switched the knife out for safer play.

“Is this about you switching the knife? I know. I knew before we started. But have you seen me with a butter knife? I was afraid even with a fake one I’d somehow hurt you.” Link chuckled, picking up the prop knife carefully and moving it away.

“Yeah, okay, let’s just… not try this one again.” Rhett agreed with Link. It was a fun new experience that he enjoyed far more than he thought he would, but it was reassuring to know they didn’t have to like  _ every  _ new kink they tried. Besides, they had a lot of others they were looking forward to, so why repeat this one?

“How about a nap? Is napping a kink? I feel like I could get into that one.” Link suggested, and Rhett agreed wholeheartedly, sliding off of the table and heading for the couch.


End file.
